Lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries have become commonly used in many applications. In automotive applications, they may be used in hybrid, plug-in hybrid, and all-electric vehicles. However, Li-ion batteries are also used in many other applications, such as portable electronics (e.g., cell phones). These batteries may generally include organic liquid electrolytes, which may be based on alkyl carbonates. Liquid electrolytes may generally have a wide electrochemical window, good ionic conductivity and chemical stability. However, these electrolytes may also be volatile and flammable, which may pose safety issues in certain conditions.